In many technical fields, it is necessary for two or more joining partners to be connected to one another cohesively and for the joining partners to be pressed onto one another for this purpose. In conventional methods, there is often the risk of the joining partners being damaged during or after the connecting process or being contaminated with impurities such as oil, for example.